


Only A Black Bottle...

by mindcomber



Category: The Charge of the Light Brigade (1968), The Charge of the Light Brigade - Alfred Lord Tennyson, The Charge of the Light Brigade - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: From England's green and pleasant land...To far flung horizen's.Captain William Morris's P.O.V. A Beauty so rare...





	Only A Black Bottle...

Oh...Sail away with me!  
Regimental duties aside. I only wished for you by my side.  
Such excitement! Only the two of us...  
A vision in uniform. A moment to savor. My inclination never wavered.  
Cutting a dashing figure. A rare sight to behold. Fair of face, dances in grace.  
Humorous jests, such tom-foolery! My eyes were bewitched. (Nothing worth waiting for comes easy.) Such a test.  
True comradeship. Alone together, horsing around! Tremendously satisfying. How I long for our love extending.  
If spied upon. Would our love be gone?  
Love and happiness. The two of us together. (Could it last forever?)  
Forcing us apart. Would break my aching heart.  
Until at last, all hope was lost. (Your own personal victory!) Such a noble, selfless act.  
You fell... I felt for you. A lovers lust, lost it's divine taste of ecstasy.  
Infected by your madness. Inflicted by your pain...  
Men must fight. Men must die...I could not fight my feelings for you.  
The Battle charge is over. Charging until the last... (Strike me down if it must be?)…

Epilogue:  
Too late my hero. A brave noble soul, my truly loved friend. You left me, so bold.  
Oh love and light of my life! I grant permission for your memory to linger within me...Without end.  
You thought too much. I thought only of you alone...Amongst the dying hoards.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sure that Captain Morris did actually survive. I can only assume so for now!  
> The title refers to...All that is left as a symbol to remember of him.


End file.
